Star's Valentine
by UnknownTitans
Summary: ONESHOT - Starfire discovers the wonders of Valentine's Day


**Star's Valentine**

Valentine's Day was a holiday that had never really been brought to Starfire's attention until a couple of years after her arrival on Earth. The subject had been first broached after a challenge by Beast Boy in his usual cocky manner that he would find a date for Valentine's Day this year. This earned him quite a few laughs from Cyborg and Raven who after having years of seeing the green changeling's attempts with the ladies of Jump City, knew pretty well that he was unlikely to succeed in this challenge. This had set the cogs turning in Starfire's mind and soon the inevitable question had been spoken.

"Please, what is Valentine's Day?"

Raven had given her alien friend a quick mumbling reply of "A waste of time" before quickly leaving to avoid the rest of this topic.

Starfire didn't still quite understand that phrase as time was a linear constant in the universe and could not be "wasted" as Raven had put it. Digressing she moved onto her metallic friend Cyborg in hopes of some enlightenment.

"Eh, I'm not really the best with touchy feely stuff like Valentine's Day Star…"

"Is the 'touchy and feely' a part of this celebration of Valentines?"

Cyborg withheld a laugh at her reply, "Yeah I guess you could say that" he replied with a small smirk, "Valentine's Day… it's like a celebration for couples. They buy each other presents and stuff like that to be romantic"

Starfire's eyes lit up in understanding, "Oh, so it is a celebration of love?"

Cyborg snapped his fingers and gave her a smile, "Yeah, you got it" he spotted Beast Boy strolling towards the kitchen, "Yo, grass stain! Come teach Starfire about Valentine's Day if you're so confident you're getting a date" he called to his green friend in a mocking tone.

Beast Boy casually strolled over, "What about it?"

"I wish to know more about this special holiday you celebrate" Starfire replied eagerly

"Have you never heard of it before?" he asked puzzled

"No I have never heard any mention of this tradition until today"

Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion, "But I thought Robin would have told you about it?"

Starfire perked up slightly, "Why would Robin speak to me about the Valentine's?"

"Well last year Robin got you that-" Beast Boy looked up to Cyborg who was trying desperately get him to stop talking. "Er…he…her errm"

Starfire's attention was suddenly focused intently, "He?" she prompted

"I just…errm" he looked back up at Cyborg, "I just thought he would have told you about all Earth holidays is all. Being your best friend" Cyborg gave him a thumbs up.

Starfire felt disappointed and saddened slightly but she wasn't totally sure why. "Oh, I suppose he may have just forgotten this holiday since it is only for one day"

Beast Boy looked monumentally relieved, "Yeah, well I need to go now Star I've got busy stuff to…er do" he chuckled nervously as he hurriedly made his way to the door.

"I'll go help him with that stuff Star. There's plenty of stuff on the internet about Valentine's Day if you want to do some research" Cyborg advised as he quickly followed after his changeling friend.

Starfire hovered over to the central computer and began quickly typing in different searches. She found herself intrigued as she found articles about St Valentine, who was the namesake for the day. A smile was fixed on her face as she saw all the different gifts that couples would buy for each other to show their affection. However, she noticed something that Beast Boy or Cyborg hadn't mentioned, the celebration was not just for people already in relationships but also people could give gifts to another as a kind of invitation to a relationship. The concept reminded her of the many different courtship rituals Tamaraneans would perform to secure a romantic partner. However, her searches led her to a video titled "Valentine's Day Fails", her interest had been piqued and she had clicked on it without thought. Moments into the video she felt her stomach sink as she watched countless different people having their Valentine's gifts rejected. A mental image of Robin throwing away her gifts to him filled her mind and she quickly closed all of the different pages she was browsing. She sighed sadly and slumped into the chair, and began knotting her hands together as she tried to cheer herself up.

Suddenly a thought sprung to the front of her mind and she remembered what Beast Boy had said "Well last year Robin got you that-", she had picked up on it when he had first said it but with the added context of her research it meant something more. Her eyes lit up with hope once more, Robin had gotten her a valentines gift last year. But why would he not have given it to her? Pushing that thought out of her mind and with her new-found confidence in check she flew out of the tower and quickly to the mall, in record speed she located the gifts shop and had collected the items she would need. Soon had arrived back at the tower and dashed into her room, she took out the red and yellow card and placed it on her desk. She found her fountain pen and in her fanciest cursive writing she wrote "To Robin" at the head, moving her hand down to the middle of the page she hovered her pen and…nothing. Her plan had been completely halted by the concept of writing a few words, she had been so confident in her efforts and had planned her course of attack but she had left out what she actually wanted to say to him. She rested her head on her desk for a few minutes as she contemplated, she had never been good at writing her thoughts even as a child she struggled with the writing part of her education. After a few moments she heard a female voice somewhere outside her door and an idea came quickly to mind, she dashed out of her room grabbing the sorceress by her cloak and pulled her into her room.

Raven looked around in utter confusion at the bizarre act and then glared at Starfire, "You have better be dying, Starfire"

Starfire giggled nervously, "I require your assistance with the day of Valentines friend"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "I told you before Starfire, it's a waste of time. Now I'll ask you politely to not do that again"

"I apologise for bringing you in here against your will friend but I truly need your help" she dashed over to her table and brought over her Valentine's card and handed it to Raven.

The empath looked at her quizzically for a moment and then looked at the card, "You're writing this to Robin?" she asked with a slight smirk

Starfire nodded profusely, "Yes and I am unsure as what to write in my card to him. I am unable to successfully translate my feelings for Robin into a sentence"

Raven calmed and she smiled sympathetically at her friend, "I'm not really the best at love letters Star. You don't really need to put everything into the card because presumably you're gonna be telling him that stuff yourself". Starfire gave a slight eep in response, "Not thought that far ahead?" Raven asked, to which Starfire gave a small shake of her head in response. Raven looked over the card a few more times as she pondered, "How about 'Will you be my Valentine?'"

Starfire grinned and nodded profusely, "Yes! That is a wonderful suggestion. It is simple and to the point, thank you for your assistance friend!" Starfire wrapped her friend in a hug before quickly returning to her desk.

* * *

Starfire had watched the sunrise from the rooftop, she had barely gotten any sleep the previous night from the mess of butterflies in her stomach. That was another Earth phrase she didn't understand, why would there ever be insects in a person's stomach? Robin usually awoke at around 7am every morning so she anxiously watched the time tick over on her communicator. Upon the time reaching 7am she flew quickly to her room and grabbed the sealed card and the long thin box. Stepping out she made her way along the corridor towards Robin's room, holding the items behind her back she raised her hand and knocked.

After a few moments the door swished open and Robin stood with a quizzical look, "What's up Star?"

She gave him a bright smile, "May I come in?"

"Sure" he replied stepping aside for her to walk in.

She took a seat at the end of his bed, she felt uncomfortable being in his private room but she much preferred this venue to doing it in front of the rest of her friends. "I wish to give you something" she said with a smile as she pulled the items out from behind her back.

Robin raised his eyebrow slightly but gave her a smile as he took the envelope from her first, he opened it carefully and then examined the card. Opening the card his eyes moved over the letters and it felt like his heart had stopped. He re-read it a few times to make sure he had understood it properly. He cleared his throat and he couldn't stop the blush that had burned onto his cheeks, he looked over at her and blushed harder as he saw the hopeful look she was giving him. "Wow…Starfire…this…I-"

Starfire felt panic course through her, he didn't like the card, she had messed it up. "I bought you some chocolates as well, I wasn't sure which flavour you preferred. If you do not like them then you do not have to take them" she stammered

Robin reached his hand cautiously across the bed and rested it on top of hers, "They're great Star. Of course I'll be your Valentine"

Starfire's cheeks burned a similar hue and she carefully laced their fingers together, the pair sat in a comfortable yet nervous silence for a few minutes and then suddenly Robin jumped to his feet and began rummaging around in his desk and wardrobe. After a few moments he picked up something and came back to sit next to her, in his hands was a bright purple teddy bear wearing a Robin costume. He cleared his throat again slightly, "I found a lot of Robin themed bears but then I saw the purple one and I knew you like purple…I was going to give you it for Valentine's Day last year".

She gently took the bear from his hands and smiled fondly at the plush creature before hugging it tightly to her chest. "That was a very sweet gesture, Robin. But please, why would you not have given it to me like you intended?"

"I had planned out a card and things to say to you but when it came to the day I got scared. I thought you might not like the bear or that you might not want to be my Valentine and so I talked myself out of doing it"

She smiled sympathetically, "I would have gladly accepted you Robin, even without the bear" putting down the bear she shuffled up the bed towards him and hugged him tightly, she sighed happily as she felt his arms wrap around her. Leaning back slightly she kissed him gently on the lips and then moved to rest her head on his shoulder once more. "Happy Valentine's Day, Robin"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Star"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Happy Valentine's Day everyone, wish I had someone to share it with but I guess here's hoping for 2018!

Quite proud of this story considering I wrote it in about 2 hours.

"Nowhere Fast" chapters are on their way so they should be done in the next couple of weeks hopefully.


End file.
